


Impressionable

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Dongho watches Jaewon, unsure.





	Impressionable

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [@forjron](https://twitter.com/ForJron?lang=en)  
> My askfm is [@bugiron](https://ask.fm/bugiron)

Dongho doesn’t know when or how his impression of their group’s troublemaker started to change. Maybe it’s when he chooses Dongho to help him, eyes panicked and shoulder quivering just the slightest bit as he scratched his chin and said with a shaky voice “I think there’s someone in my house.”

 

Maybe it’s before that, when Minyoung very obviously hits on him and all Jaewon reacts with is nearly slamming himself into Dongho in a rush to get away.

 

Either way, Jaewon is incredibly not like what Dongho thinks he is, too easily shaken to the point of petrification, too fast to panic, too harmless to be what Wyld is known to be.

 

So he reserves his comments, regretting (only slightly!) the ones he made before, and watches.

 

The boy, somehow even more than Daehyun, is impossibly cute.

 

He doesn’t seem aware of it the way Dae is, but it’s in the moments that catches Dongho off guard. Like when the company gets them a photoshoot with the animal adoption centre and the dog Jaewon gets paired with starts to warm up to him. The small smile strikes Dongho a bit too hard that the Korean Short Hair he’s paired with places a paw on his mouth with a pitying glance.

 

“Shut up,” he told it, and the cat yawned in his face.

 

Another time was when Dongho goes with Jaewon to the coffee shop he frequented, and he’s talking to the barista that helped them that one time, and something that (Jun? Jin?) says makes Jaewon beam.

 

That day also came with its share of confusion, since there was something that curled within itself in Dongho’s chest that he’d rather not think about.

 

Except it’s all he thinks about and it annoys him to no end and he realises,

 

Oh.

 

Oh....

 

When had it all started?

 

Maybe at the start, before they were Mayhem, and Jaewon was just another of the many trainees stuck practicing day in and day out but was one of the few that didn’t comment on Dongho’s branded clothes or the butler that would pick him up after practice.

 

(Then again Jaewon wasn’t the most vocal about anything.)

 

Maybe it did start from there, from the quiet black haired kid who didn’t have a clue he was going to be launched into the biggest mess of his occupation.

 

Dongho doesn’t know how to deal with it all.


End file.
